This invention relates generally to a motor vehicle door assembly which supports a canopy assembly attached thereto and, more particularly, to a door assembly which contains the canopy assembly therein.
Minivans and sport-utility vehicles (SUVs) all have rear doors, generically called tailgates, which provide access to the vehicle""s rear cargo area through a rear cargo opening. In some vehicles, a pair of doors are vertically hinged at the two sides of the vehicle rear cargo opening to open horizontally. In other vehicles, a single door is hinged at one side of the vehicle rear cargo opening to open horizontally. In still other vehicles, a pair of doors are horizontally hinged at the top and bottom of the rear cargo opening to open vertically up and down like a clamshell.
More recently, in order to increase accessibility to the rear cargo area, the rear of many vehicles have been equipped with a single door, or so called xe2x80x9cliftgatexe2x80x9d, which is pivotally attached by horizontal hinges at the top of the rear cargo opening. To gain access to the cargo area, these liftgates commonly pivot upwardly and outwardly from the cargo opening.
Due to their large cargo areas, minivans and SUVs are often used to transport foodstuffs, coolers, folding chairs, folding tables and other accessories to family picnics and other outings, such as so called xe2x80x9ctailgatexe2x80x9d parties before and after sporting events. Often the use of a canopy is desirable at such an event to offer shade from sun rays or cover from rain. Unfortunately, the use of canopies for such protection at such events is difficult given their large transportation size, as well as the time required to assemble and disassemble such a device. Furthermore, the space for the canopy to occupy is typically limited to the space rearward of the motor vehicle given that other motor vehicles are customarily parked parallel to one another, thus preventing the canopy from being used to the side of the vehicle.
What is needed is a canopy assembly which may be attached to the structure of a motor vehicle which makes transportation of such a device simpler than the transportation of separate canopies. What is also needed is a canopy assembly which may be quickly assembled and dissembled. What is also needed is a canopy assembly which is configured to occupy the space rearward of a motor vehicle.